1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a compressor using R32 refrigerant and an air conditioning apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioning apparatus includes an outdoor unit in which heat exchange occurs between the outdoor air and a refrigerant and an indoor unit in which heat exchange occurs between the indoor air and the refrigerant. The air conditioning apparatus is an apparatus that discharges thermal energy contained in indoor air to the outside through a refrigerant or absorbs thermal energy from outdoor air through the refrigerant and discharges the same to the indoor space.
A conventional air conditioning apparatus uses a chlorofluorocarbon (CFC)-based refrigerant, which is commonly known as Freon, as the refrigerant to transfer thermal energy from the indoor space to the outdoor space or vice versa.
Since CFCs have been blamed for playing a major role in destruction of the ozone layer, use of CFC-based refrigerants has come under strict control worldwide. Instead, hydrochlorofluorocarbon (HCFC)-based refrigerants have been used as an alternative.
Recently, global warming potential (GWP) has formed the basis of refrigerant regulations in place of ozone depletion potential (ODP). Since HCFC-based refrigerants have been identified as a major cause of global warming, hydro fluorocarbon (HFC)-based refrigerants are receiving attention as an alternative.
However, when an HFC-based refrigerant is used in a compressor, discharge temperature may be 20° C. to 25° C. higher than when an HCFC-based refrigerant is used. Due to such high temperature, components of the compressor may be deteriorated, thereby lowering reliability and performance of the compressor.